A Series of Weird Events at Stark Towers
by Small F0x
Summary: This is basically my sister and I chatting with the Avengers (and Loki) at Stark Towers... weird stuff happens. You can probably think of each chapter as a very random and very weird oneshot with the Avengers (plus random TV show and movie characters).
1. Intro

**WARNING: This story is random and the characters are OOC. Most inspiration for a chapter will come from my sister and I's imagination and our RP conversations on Skype, which is why this 'story' will be, as stated, random.**

**Please do not be offended if:**

**· Violent or harmful things are done to the Avengers**

**· My sister and I joke or make fun of a particular topic**

**You Should Know:**

**· I am RPing as a girl named Psyche. She is a witch and the half-sister of Tony Stark.**

**· My sister is RPing as a neko girl named Phoenix. She is also a witch (and a neko, as I said) and she is Psyche's half-sister. She is not related to Tony Stark, but she considers him a brother nonetheless.**

**· Kalina is a random character that my sister and I made up for no reason other than that we wanted to. She is a witch and not related to Psyche, Phoenix, or any of the Avengers.**

**You can also find this story on:**

**· Quotev**

**· Wattpad**

**-Morbid Fox**


	2. Give Me That Sugar!

**A/N: Just a reminder that this is totally random and everyone is OOC here. Like I said in the Intro, this is all inspired from my sister and I's RP convos on Skype and things from real life. :)**

"Phoenix! Where did you put my sugar?!" yelled Tony.

Psyche immediately groaned and then face palmed. Here they go again. Phoenix looked innocently over at Tony and blinked, like she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Phoenix, just give him the sugar," Psyche said in exasperation. Phoenix sighed in disappointment, but reluctantly pulled the sugar out from behind her. In a split second, Psyche made a decision. She took the sugar. "Thanks!" She called behind her as she ran out the door, calculating how long it would take to reach the mountains by foot.

Phoenix simply stared after with wide eyes, apparently in shock from what her sister had done.

"GET HER!" Tony yelled. This broke Phoenix out of her reverie and soon Psyche heard two pairs of footsteps behind her.

After a few minutes, the footsteps behind her started to fade until she could just barely hear them and she thought, Well! This must be my lucky day! I might just get away with this!

Right after she thought that, Phoenix muttered a few words in Latin and all of a sudden, Psyche wasn't in control of her own movements. Phoenix was using a mind control spell on her. Psyche stopped in her tracks and was unable to move an inch. They caught up to her within seconds and Phoenix ripped the plastic container of sugar from her hands. She then whispered a few things and then… poof! It was gone. It was most likely in Tony's sugar safe.

Psyche stared at them both with wide eyes, probably looking like a guilty burglar… which she sort of was. Phoenix, happy that Psyche didn't have the sugar anymore, asked, "What's for lunch?"

Psyche smirked and replied, "Ask Cap."

"Why?"

"He's the chef."

"….. OKAY! Cap! Come here!" Phoenix yelled.

Steve walked in, looking frustrated.

"Cap. Make lunch," Psyche and Phoenix demanded simultaneously.

He glared at them both, but Phoenix just smiled sweetly. Psyche, however, gave him an evil grin. Not bothering to argue with the two trouble makers, Cap went to the kitchen to make them lunch.

"Keep this going and maybe he'll bake us a cake," Tony said with a smile.

*not much later*

Tony, Phoenix and Psyche walked into the dining room after Cap called them an hour later.

"SAY HELLO TO LUNCH!" he said when everyone had entered the room.

Psyche leaned down towards the food and screamed, "HELLO, LUNCH!"

Cap looked at her weirdly and she shrugged. "What? Food doesn't have ears so I had to yell."

Just then, Thor came running into the room (he must have heard Psyche yell 'hello, lunch') and started scarfing down the food.

"LJALGHAHGHAGSKFLHGIAHGHAGHLAH…" The sounds Thor was making as he inhaled the food were disgusting to say the least. Cap and Psyche started gagging while Tony and Phoenix just stared in both horror at Thor's manners and fascination of how he could eat so quickly... Mostly horror though.

"Sorry, Cap. Not hungry. Thor? You can have my lunch," Psyche said to Thor, pushing her plate toward him.

Thor paused and looked at her for a moment with a piece of food hanging out of his mouth before starting in on the offered plate of food, making those same disturbing noises.

"Sick," Clint said, while Natasha glared somewhat angrily and somewhat disgustedly.

The grossness of the situation was a bit too much to take in and Psyche fainted. Luckily, Tony caught her before she fell to the floor. Banner looked on at the scene in front of him with squinted eyes, as if he couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

"Come on, Psyche. Wake up!" Tony yelled, shaking Psyche roughly.

Thor chose to leave at that moment, but he let out a snort-burp-thingy, which made Loki turn a shade of green. Banner was still a bit spaced out.

"Ok…" muttered Cap. Psyche woke up then. She took one look at the mess of the table and she became nauseous again, but she didn't faint or puke this time. She took in everyone's expressions and stopped when she came to Banner. It seemed like he was having a breakdown. His weird expression kept changing to an even weirder one than the last.

"STOP MAKING WEIRD FACES, BANNER!" Psyche shouted. Not the best time to yell at him.

"AAARARARRARARRARARAARA!" Banner then hulked out.

Psyche looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. She broke out of her panicked state though when he took a step closer. She then grabbed ahold of Kalina's arm and teleported them both to Alaska.

"She abandoned us?" Tony said in disbelief.

"What about me?!" Phoenix shouted to the air.

Psyche came back just long enough to grab Phoenix and then teleport back to Alaska where Kalina was waiting.

"Don't leave us!" Tony yelled. He waited for a response for a few moments. Nothing happened. Phoenix, however, was very happy where she was in Alaska.

"Guess we're on our own." Cap said.

Tony watched the Hulk rage for a few more moments before shouting, "RUN!"

Instead of running like everyone else, Loki teleported to Smallville.

"BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE US!" cried Thor.

Psyche teleported back to the Tower and said, "Is it over yet?"

Tony immediately grabbed ahold of her and shouted, "TAKE ME TO ALASKA!"

She stared at him for a second with wide eyes before she teleported them both.

Thor, seeing that everyone was disappearing and that the Hulk was still stomping around, screamed like a 5 year old girl. Cap stared at Thor silently, momentarily distracted by his girly scream.

Psyche teleported back to the Stark Tower and said, "How about we all go teleport to Smallville with Loki?" Without waiting for a response, she teleported EVERYONE to Clark Kent's barn (including the Hulk and the others back in Alaska).

Clark stared at everyone when they all just appeared in his barn. When the rest of the group stayed silent, Psyche took the lead.

"Hi. Can we stay here for a while?"

"I guess…" Clark said, but he still stared at the strange people in the barn.

"Great! I'm Psyche." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Are you all meteor freaks?"

"No," Phoenix stated simply.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a witch," Psyche began. "Along with my sister and my BFF, Kalina. This is my HUMAN brother, Tony. Clint and Nat are master assassins – also human. Cap here is a super soldier. And Loki and Thor are demigods."

Clark, overwhelmed with the information, only continued to gape.

"You okay?" Psyche asked.

"What?"

"ARE, YOU, OKAY?"

"Oh, yes."

"Clark?" called Chloe Sullivan (Clark's friend). "Where are you?" Upon seeing the people standing next to Clark, she came to a halt and stared for a few seconds.

"Hi!" Psyche said happily.

"Clark, who are these people?" Chloe asked with narrowed eyes. He quickly explained everything. When he was finished, she gave them all a once over and continued staring suspiciously. "So you're not meteor freaks?"

"Nope," said Psyche. Chloe continued to squint at all of them. "What?"

Chloe suddenly grinned and said, "Nothing."

"Okay then," Tony said. "Can we get out of here? It smells like poo."

Clark stayed silent for a long time.

"WHAT?!" Psyche yelled impatiently.

"NOTHIN'!" Clark replied.

"Let's go into the house then."

Banner, thankfully, turned back into… well, Banner. He still looked a bit pissed off though.

Clark lead everyone the short distance from the barn to the yellow painted house.

"Nice place," Psyche complimented.

"Thanks," Clark said awkwardly.

"Sooo," Psyche started. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know..." Clark trailed off.

"We could watch a movie," Psyche suggested.

"Sure," Clark agreed.

"What movie should we watch?" Psyche asked. She then looked curiously back at everyone else. "And why is everyone so quiet?" Shrugging, she didn't wait for an answer. She then grinned evily as an idea came to mind. "What about The Grudge? It is dark."

"I guess..." Clark said.

"Yay!" Psyche cheered, clapping her hands together.

Clark, though, was not quite as happy. Inwardly, he was trying to think of a way out of the situation. On the outside, he just smiled politely and didn't make his feelings known.

"Go get the movie, Clark," Psyche demanded. "We don't know where it is."

Clark stayed silent.

Psyche raised her eyebrows at him. "Fine, I'll teleport it here." Once the movie was in her hands, she shoved it at Clark. "Put it in."

Not daring to challenge her, Clark slowly put the movie in, still a nervous wreck on the inside.

Then everyone sat down to watch the movie.

**A/N: Okay, that's the very first CHAPTER chapter of A Series of Weird Events at Stark Towers. Now, I know this wasn't the funniest thing ever, but the next chapter should be more humorous and entertaining. **

**SMALL SPOILER: **

**It's set in a Zombie Apocalypse. ;)**


	3. Zombie Apocalypse

Psyche ran full speed into the room, waving her arms frantically like a crazy person.

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING!" she screamed at everyone.

"What's happening?!" Phoenix screamed back at her sister.

"THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE OF COURSE!"

Tony stared at his half-sister, sure she had finally gone off the deep end. "Have you gone bananas?" he asked her seriously.

Thor and Phoenix, though, believed Psyche completely and both let out a high pitched scream. Cap wasn't buying it though and he rolled his eyes.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he shouted and everyone quieted immediately. Cap stared Psyche down. "Prove it."

Instead of answering him, she simply pushed him up to the window and let him drink in his fill of zombies climbing over more zombies. He was silent for a few seconds before he let out the girliest scream anyone had ever heard come from his mouth.

Soon after, Phoenix teleported back to Smallville to get Clark. Tony didn't know that though.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE US TO FEND OFF THE ZOMBIES ALONE!" he cried out to the air.

Phoenix was back at the Tower a moment later with a wide eyed Clark Kent.

In relief, Psyche ran over to Clark and gave him a tight hug. "OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Psyche exclaimed. "THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!"

He only raised his eyebrow in confusion, not taking her seriously.

"Don't believe me? Look outside!" Psyche pointed to the window. Clark cautiously walked to the window and looked outside, saying nothing. "Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"They're not zombies!" Clark claimed. "They're just riot people that have leprosy!"

Phoenix sighed in relief, thinking his explanation was sound. Psyche wasn't having anything of it though. "YOU'RE ON THE ZOMBIES SIDE?!" she screeched incredulously. She couldn't believe that Clark of all people was disagreeing with her.

"HE'S BEEN INFECTED ALREADY! GET HIM!" Tony yelled.

"THEY'RE NOT ZOMBIES!" Clark tried to repeat, but Psyche teleported him back to his farm before he could finish.

Phoenix looked at Psyche in irritation.

"What?" Psyche asked. "He was infected."

Phoenix frowned at her sister. "You're crazy! Clark CAN'T be infected!"

"Evidently he can, 'cause he is," Psyche claimed. "Everyone, pack your things! We're getting out of here!" She then teleported to her room to begin packing the necessities.

"You heard, Psyche!" Tony said, clapping his hands once. "Pack!"

Tony then went to his own room to pack and everyone else followed suit, although Phoenix made sure to stop at her hole to get her CatNip.

*30 min. later*

Psyche walked back into the main room with her bag over one shoulder. "Come on guys! Hurry up!" she called back to the others. Right after she said that, there was a knock on the door and Psyche rushed to answer it.

On the other side, Kalina stood with panicked eyes with her own bag hanging by her side. "Can I stay with you guys?!"

"KALINA!" Psyche shouted happily and hugged her in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She took a few steps back from her friend, but still gripped her shoulders. "Of course you can stay with us! We were just about to leave to find a better shelter. Have all your things?"

"Yes," she answered, gripping the handles of her bag tighter.

"Okay! Everyone is almost done packing. We can leave as soon as they're finished," Psyche assured Kalina.

Thor chose that moment to walk in with a pink My Little Pony backpack and a plastic tiara. Psyche and Kalina both watched him silently as he walked passed them to sit on the couch.

Psyche facepalmed. "He's gonna get us all killed..." she muttered to herself.

Everyone else came out of their rooms with their bags shortly after Thor. Phoenix then asked one of the big questions. "So, how do we leave? By car, airplane, teleportation?..."

Psyche raised an eyebrow at her, as if she was stupid for asking even though it was a fair question. "Car. I don't know where we are going yet."

Tony turned to her in shock. He had thought that she had already had a plan in place in case a situation like this came up. "You don't even know where you're going?!"

Psyche twisted her mouth to the side and narrowed her eyes as I'd she was deep in thought. Her expression then cleared and she shook her head at Tony.

Tony began to shake.

"Tony? You okay?" Psyche asked, concerned for her brother.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" Tony exploded. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE EXPECTING THIS TO HAPPEN?!"

Phoenix giggled behind Psyche as her sister tried to find words. Psyche didn't know why Tony thought she was expecting an apocalypse and she was shocked into silence by his outburst. Now wasn't the time for it.

Trying to be the voice of reason, Psyche said, "Tony, calm do-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he interrupted, clutching his hair and tugging on it. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Knowing that Tony's breakdown was only costing them valuable time and that he wasn't going to be calm anytime soon, she simply cast a sleeping spell on Tony and he abruptly fell asleep while still standing.

"Sorry, Tony," Psyche told him even though he couldn't here her apology.

Phoenix giggled at the funny display of Tony sleep-standing and drool trickling out of his mouth. Psyche frowned at Phoenix and she gave her sister a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," Phoenix apologized. "You and Tony fighting makes me laugh."

Psyche sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

Phoenix licked her lips and one of her cat ears twitched. "Okay, where to?"

"I already said I don't know!" Psyche exclaimed. "We just need to get out of here." She looked at Thor. "Carry Tony, will you?"

He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Let's move, people!" she called to everyone.

They all stopped whatever they were doing and grabbed their bags. Then, like complete idiots, they just walked outside into the middle of all the chaos.

Psyche facepalmed again. "Don't just walk out there!" she reprimanded them. "You need to be stealthy... quiet..." She paused. "You know what? I'll just teleport us into a car."

As soon as they appeared in the car, Phoenix excitedly yelled, "ROADTRIP!"

Psyche rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is going to be one h*** of a roadtrip then." She then used magic to start the car, put the drivers' stick into drive, and sped off at 90 MPH.

Five minutes later, Thor threw up all over the car floor. "AAGGRERGRGGGHGAAHHHAGGR!"

"EWW!" Psyche screeched. "PHOENIX! CLEAN IT UP WITH YOUR MAGIC!"

Phoenix looked at Psyche blankly.

"Hurry up! Before I throw up too!"

"FINE!" Phoenix groaned and rolled her eyes, doing what Psyche asked.

Psyche sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Thor, you DISGUST me," Loki said as he glanced at him.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!" Psyche yelled. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and became completely silent. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ARGUE?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

Phoenix pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on, crossing her arms like she thought she was hot stuff. Psyche just narrowed her eyes at her.

*1 hour later*

Just as Phoenix was dozing off with her head against the window, Psyche took a sharp turn, jerking her back to alertness.

Along with Tony.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Tony asked as he took in his surroundings. He then brought his hand up and wiped drool off his cheek. Furrowing his eyebrows he asked, "And why was I asleep?" It took him 2 seconds to figure it out. He whipped his head towards Psyche and narrowed his eyes.

Psyche looked back at him through the rearview mirror guiltily. As if it wasn't already obvious enough who had put him to sleep, Phoenix pointed at Psyche.

Psyche gave Phoenix a wounded look instantly making her feel bad and she hastily tried to lie. "Kidding! It was Loki."

Loki stared at Phoenix in alarm, not wanting to be dragged into anything.

Psyche sighed. "No, it was me," she admitted. "Don't blame Loki."

Tony made a growling noise at the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry! You were having a mini meltdown and you were going to draw unwanted attention!"

"I forgive you," Tony said.

"You do?" Psyche asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

Phoenix, reading Tony's mind, tapped her in the arm. "He doesn't forgive you, Psyche."

Psyche sighed. She knew it had been too easy.

Banner then began making weird faces again.

"What is it?" Psyche asked him. Banner continued with the faces for a few seconds longer before fainting from motion sickness. "Oh, brother..." Psyche muttered under her breath. She turned her attention back to Tony. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

He rubbed his beard in thought. "You have to... make us all dinner."

"DINNER," Phoenix repeated in a deep voice.

"Do you mean after the zombie apocalypse?" Psyche asked.

"Yes, whatever!"

"And you'll forgive me after I cook dinner or am I forgiven now?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense, Tony."

"SHUT UP!" Phoenix screamed. Tony and Psyche looked at her in apprehension.

"Jeez, what are you so worked up about?" Cap asked.

Phoenix didn't answer as she had already fallen asleep.

"I guess thy maiden was tired," Thor commented.

"My how you are observant," Loki said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, Psyche stepped on the breaks and started screaming bloody murder, waking Phoenix up from her ten second nap.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"ZOMBIES!" Psyche pointed at the rows of zombies around the car. Immediately Phoenix got out her dagger.

"What do we do? Run them over?" Cap was paler than a sheet of paper.

Tony was quickly moving into breakdown territory as he stared at the zombies surrounding them. It was the worst time for Banner to start making psychotic expressions again.

"BANNER! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt."GET-" Slap. "-A-" Slap. "-GRIP!" Slap. "SNAP-" Slap. "-OUT-" Slap. "-OF-" Slap. "-IT!"

No effect.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FAINT!"

Banner fainted.

Tony screamed in rage and begins to shake Banner until her wakes up. "STOP FAINTING!" He then start to slap him again. "STAY AWAKE!"

Barber's face then starts looking deformed and weirder than ever.

"WHAT THE H***?!"

Phoenix chose that time to yawn and stretch. Tony turned his attention to her.

"STAY AWAKE!" Slap. "STAY-" Slap. "-A-" Slap. "-WAKE!" Multiple slaps.

Phoenix's eyes begin to turn black and she starts hovering in the cramped space of the car, muttering several scary spells.

"Phoenix! No!" Psyche called. "He was having a meltdown! Have mercy on him!" She cast a protection spell over Tony just to be sure he wasn't harmed. It wasn't needed though. Phoenix's eyes turned back to their natural color and she took her place back in her seat.

"Thank you," Psyche told her. She then looked back outside.

The zombies were still there, watching them.

Phoenix screamed as she pointed at a particular zombie. "IS THAT A BRITNEY SPEARS ZOMBIE?!"

Psyche screamed with her. "YESS!" Stomping on the gas pedal, Psyche ran over the Britney Spears zombie and cut a path through all of them until she had made it out of the mob of the undead, screaming the whole way.

Meanwhile, amidst all the screaming and chaos, Banner continued with the faces.

Tony stared. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, BANNER?!"

Barber's skin melts away to expose his skull.

"... I must be going insane..." Stark says, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

In the very back, Loki hands Thor something. "Thor, don't eat these chocolate peanuts. Okay?"

"Okay." A moment later, they were flying down Thor's throat.

"Those weren't chocolate peanuts," Loki said, chuckling to himself.

"What were they?..." Psyche asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Loki's face morphed into a troll face.

"OMG..." Phoenix whispered.

"I don't even wanna know how he made that face," Tony said in horror.

"LOKI?" Psyche called.

Thor's face began to change to one of horror as well... only more terrifying.

Psyche fainted.

The car went out of control.

"You're all nuts. Except for Psyche. She's okay... for now." Tony stated.

Natasha, upset with everyone in the car, made the strangest rage anyone had ever seen from Nat. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...(etc.)"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Tony yelled. "AND WILL SOMEBODY GET BEHIND THE WHEEL?!" Tony yelled as he pulled Psyche out of the drivers seat.

Kalina took her place behind the wheel and got the car back under control.

Banner then began chanting in loud and quiet voices "This is SPARTA!" over and over again.

"... I don't even know what to say to that." Tony tried to tune him out. He looked at Loki. "I guess you, me, Psyche, and Kalina are the normal ones around here."

Phoenix then made an adorable, pointy kitty face at Tony, as if sad that Tony hadn't called her normal when to her it was actually a compliment.

"Ahhh," Tony said, smiling at her.

Thor grinned at her psychoticly and Tony facepalmed.

Thor then began to yell about nutella. "NUTELLA! Y U NO LAST FOREVER?!"

"That's just disgusting."

Natasha turned to Clint. "I want to push you down the stairs so you break your legs and call in. Then I could cuddle you allllll daaaaaay."

"... That's creepy..."

**Kind of an abrupt ending, but that's just where my sister and I left off with that convo. The next chapter should be up fairly soon as it's it pretty short compared to these last two. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)**

**\- Morbid Fox**


	4. You're Not Better!

"Are you bananas?" Tony says incredulously.

Phoenix's eye twitched and her tail swung back and forth as she glared at Tony. "NO!"

"Then what was with the Barbie talk?" he countered.

Using her magic, Phoenix cast a quick spell over all the Barbie movies I'm tower causing them to burn and leaving no evidence for Tony to use against her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Psyche wailed, pulling at her and gazing at Phoenix in horror.

Tony stared at Psyche in bewilderment, wondering when exactly she became so attached to the DVDs.

"... I mean... Yay! The Barbie movies are destroyed!" Psyche fake cheered.

Phoenix, wanting to console her sister, used her telepathic abilities to talk to Psyche. 'I have a secret place with more Barbie movies.'

Psyche noticeably perked up. 'Yay!'

Oblivious to the two's inner conversation, Tony continued trying to prove that they weren't mentally stable. "If you guys aren't insane then why is your guy's room plastered with troll face posters?"

Psyche stared like a deer caught in the headlights. 'We're busted.'

"And why is it that you guys have a CD that plays the Troll Face song over and over again for 10 hours straight?"

Phoenix magically erased the troll faces from their room. "What troll faces?"

Tony sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be winning this argument.

"Wha?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm sleepy," Tony said randomly. His head then looked back and he began snoring loudly.

Banner, appearing out of nowhere, looked at Tony with an insane expression on his face.

Tony woke up suddenly. "AGAIN?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU BANNER?!"

"What happened?" Banner asked, completely confused.

Tony then began slapping the sense out of the Dr... again. Stopping for a moment, he shouted in Banner's face, "ARE YOU BETTER?!"

Banner, completely out of it now, shouted back, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Tony, not satisfied with this, began the slapping again. Between slaps he shouted, "YOU'RE... NOT... BETTER!"

Like most sane people would do, Banner began screaming uncontrollably from the trauma of Tony's crazy-episode.

"STOP SCREAMING, BANNER! I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU BETTER!"

Psyche and Phoenix, who were watching the whole scene silently, looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Then in silent agreement, they both inched out of the room wanting no part of the situation and deciding it was best to let someone else handle it.

**Short? Yes. Hilarious? Well, that depends on the person. Let me know what you thought of it though in the comment section.**

**\- Morbid Fox**


	5. Knock Knock

From her spot on the couch opposite of Phoenix, Psyche shouted to her, "YOU'RE NOT WATCHING KNOCK KNOCK WITHOUT ME, ARE YOU?!"

"For your sake, I hope you're not," Tony said from a small bar to Psyche's left, knowing from experience that it wasn't good to do stuff without Psyche - although he had no idea what Knock Knock was.

"No!" Phoenix shouted back to Psyche defensively.

"Good! Can we watch it now? Or are you doing something?" Psyche asked excitedly, praying that her sister wasn't doing something important.

Throwing a few papers that she had had on her lap over her shoulder, Phoenix replied in a deep, manly voice, "KNOCK KNOCK."

"Yay!" Psyche exclaimed, bouncing over to Phoenix's couch with her laptop.

"What's Knock Knock?" Tony asked as he held a shot of some alcholic drink in his left hand, watching the two curiously.

Phoenix gawked at him as if she couldn't believe he didn't know what Knock Knock was even though the average person wouldn't have a clue either.

Psyche smirked at Tony. "Why don't you watch it with us?"

"... I still don't know what it is..."

"Okay," Psyche said, as if he had asked a question rather than stated something.

Tony looked at her weirdly before cautiously making his way over to the couch and sitting down on Psyche's right side, drink still in hand. To make is so that everyone could see, Psyche set the computer down on the coffee table. And then she clicked play.

**This was an even shorter chapter than the last one. It's only about 250 words. The next chapter should be relatively short too. I'm going to guess... maybe 2x longer than the last chapter, You're Not Better. I'll probably be getting that done today too.**

****

**Also, Knock Knock is a real thing, not just something I made up. While my sister and I were RPing this we were watching a Let's Play from our favorite YouTuber (Markiplier - look him up. He's awesome!) called Knock Knock and so we incorporated it into our RPing.**

****

**Anyway, bye!**

**\- M0rbid F0x**


	6. The Stink

Psyche cocked her head. "Ello?"

"Ello Gavna!" Phoenix replied cheerily.

"Ello Gavna?" Psyche asked.

"What?!" Phoenix said, becoming a little irritated.

"What?!" Psyche copied.

Phoenix glowered at her, her eyes becoming elongated and oval like.

Tony stared at her. He then looked to Psyche out of the corner of his eye and twirled a finger around his temple.

Both of the girls looked at him with narrowed eyes, daring him to do that again. Banner joined in on the staring contest, scrutinizing Stark with strangely ominous expression.

Phoenix, not at all intimidated by his eerie facial expression, turned on him. "BANNER!"

Psyche facepalmed when she looked at Tony, knowing he was about to have another breakdown.

Tony took ahold of Bruce's shirt collar. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS BANNER?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?!" He then began another slapping spree.

"WHY YOU NO BE NORMAL?!" Phoenix asked Banner, quoting a meme of some sort on the internet.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ACTUALLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE IN THIS TOWER?!" Psyche raged.

Phoenix just looked at her innocently while Tony paused in his slapping.

Psyche turned her gaze on Banner. "Are you going to be normal?"

Banner looked at her blankly, various amount of his facial features twisting and morphing into weird shapes making him look grotesque and alien.

"Have you gone bonkers? Have the zombies driven you off the deep end?" Psyche asked. When Banner made no attempt to answer her, she continued, trying to be a reasonable voice. "Banner, could you please explain to me in words why you are acting so strangely?"

Banner almost instantly snapped out of his craziness and put on his thinking face, tapping his chin in thought. "Well, it all started when I was 5 years old..."

Psyche looked horrified. "Oh, no... what have I done?..."

Phoenix glared at her sister as if to say, 'why did you have to ask that? I preferred the crazy Banner over this', and putting on her headphones.

Out of nowhere, Phoenix began smiling creepily. It was creepy enough to rival Banner's eerie expressions.

Tony stared at her as if he thought she might start acting like the girl from The Grudge and Psyche asked cautiously, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Thor, who had wandered into the room previously, looked frozen in fear. He then let out a loud fart.

This effectively drew everyone's attention away from Phoenix (aside from Banner, who was still recounting all his childhood woes).

"Eww!" Psyche exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her nose. "What the heck, Thor?"

Stark was much more dramatic. Tony clutched at his neck like his throat was collapsing in on itself and fell to the floor theatrically, flopping around like a fish out of water. In a last ditch effort to get away from the smell, he began to try to pull himself away on his stomach towards the exit. "Must... get... away... from... STINK."

Psyche simply rolled her eyes, not impressed by his exaggerated reaction. "Drama king..."

Everyone in the room then began giving Tony and Thor disapproving looks... although they were all very weird about it. Even Tony got in on it after a few moments.

Psyche facepalmed at all the idiotic expressions - especially Tony's. "Not you too... you were the only normal one. Wait; I take that back. You were never normal."

**Hey! It was a bit longer than the last ones, wasn't it? 537 words. Now let's see... *shuffles through various documents on the computer* ... alright, so the next chapter should be longer than this one. Not as long as Zombie Apocalypse or some of the other chapters that will be up in the future - it'll probably be over 800 words though. Just FYI, a new, but very familiar character to most people will be introduced in the next chapter. (Hint: He's very small and very green.)**

****

***5 minutes later* Okay, so evidently the new character isn't going to be appearing for a few chapters. Sorry for the false info. Dismissed!**

**\- Morbid Fox**


	7. Funny Event After Funny Event

Phoenix was relaxing on the couch drawing when suddenly Psyche's face appeared in front of her up side down.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Psyche greeted.

"Hi..." Phoenix replied, somewhat weirded out.

"What?" Psyche questioned.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR JACK!" Phoenix bellowed at.

Tony, who was lounging beside Phoenix, looked at her confused. "Didn't hear... what? Jack? Who's Jack? Do one of you have some boyfriend I don't know about?!"

Psyche began to laugh hysterically from the absurdity of the idea, accidentally flipping over the back of the couch and landing on the floor in front of the couch. Phoenix looked like she was gagging.

"NO! EWW!" Phoenix shouted.

Tony sighed and untensed his muscles. "Good..."

Psyche was still laughing on the floor - err, she was... until Thor walked into the room. In a second, Psyche was in front of Thor. She then drew her arm back and gave him a big slap. This made Thor angry and he lifted up Mjolnir high above his head as if he intended to smash her right then and there. Regretting her decision to randomly slap him, Psyche began to back away from the demigod.

Thor stared at her with an intent expression on his face as he took a step toward Psyche. Psyche took a step back simultaneously. Not wanting to wait a second longer for his revenge, Thor began to chase her and Psyche ran away as quick as her legs would allow for, screaming in panic.

"Tony, help me!" Psyce screamed as Thor chased her.

Stark clapped his hands together and gave her a sweet smile as Thor chased her around the room. "Well, I'd love to, only I don't really feel like being flattened into a pancake by an angry demigod. Maybe next time." Phoenix looked on with a conflicted expression, appearing to share Tony's view.

"WELL, WHAT-" Psyche ducked as Thor's hammer swung toward her. "-AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

"I DON't KNOW!" Phoenix shouted.

Psyche rolled her eyes. "Real helpful..." Psyche ducked again. "GUYS! DO SOMETHING! CALL THE AVENGERS IN! GET THE OTHER DEMIGOD! JUST DO SOMETHING!"

Instead of doing what Psyche asked, Phoenix used a spell to take away Thor's hammer. "AGARGARHAAGERAGJFRERAAA!"

"Well, that helped..." Psyche said. And it did, until Thor began trying to punch her. "JUST GET THE AVENGERS!"

"Okay!" Phoenix said. Just as she got up to get them though, another idea crossed her mind. Puffing up her chest, she called to Thor, "Thor - SIT!"

Like an obedient puppy, Thor froze mid-punch and fell to the floor on his bum and dropped his head.

"Good," Phoenix said patting his head a few times and then giving him a good slap causing him to whine like a dog.

Indifferent to Thor's pain, Psyche looked quizacally at her sister. "How come he listens to you? AND doesn't get mad when you slap him?"

"DISCIPLINE."

Psyche nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Tony gave a gasp from across the room. He was standing in front of his sugar safe with his hands in his hair.

Psyche raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"MY. SUGAR. IS GONE!" he said hysterically.

Dramatic music began playing (probably Jarvis's doing) and Psyche gasped. She then took a deep breath in and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

*5 Minutes Later*

"... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Psyche's scream finally died down, but as soon as she caught her breath she was taking another large gulp of air in, reading herself for more screaming. Luckily, Cap covered her mouth with his hand, effectively keeping her scream at bay.

Phoenix and Tony looked at Cap strangely.

"And when did you get here, Capsicle?" Tony asked, not remembering Steve entering the room. He just shrugged.

Phoenix then began backing away slowly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Psyche saw her back up anyway though.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Psyche questioned with accusing eyes.

Phoenix took off down the hallway without answering and Psyche hurriedly chased after her.

Tony and Steve stayed in the room and stood awkwardly side by side as they waited for the girls to return.

"Soooo... what have you been up to, Cap?" Tony asked, trying to fill the stiff silence.

Before he could answer, Cap was interrupted by Pheonix's high-pitched squeal from down the corridor, followed by, "Phoenix, get back here!" as Psyche continued to try to nab the neko.

"That doesn't sound good..." Tony said mostly to himself, thanking the gods that he wasn't in Phoenix's place... this time.

"Should we see if they're alright?" Cap asked, somewhat concerned for their well-being.

"I think it would be best if we stayed out of it," Tony replied wisely.

A few moments later, Psyche re-eneterd the room with a kicking and screaming neko girl over her shoulder.

In a last ditch effort to escape, Phoenix resorted to biting Psyche's arm.

"Oww!" Psyche cried out. She glanced back at her sister incredulously, but didn't release her grip. "YOU BIT ME!"

All of the Avengers walked into the room then, curious about all of the noise.

"What's going on here?" Nat asked disapprovingly.

Phoenix began trying to shift her body so she could see the assassin and the rest of her team, revealing everything underneath her short-ish skirt to everyone. The Avengers looked away quickly, but Cap kept his eyes wide open even as Tony tried to cover the Captain's eyes and an embarrassed Phoenix and surprised Psyche worked to get the skirt situated once again.

Psyche let Phoenix slip to the ground as she glared at Cap. "Perv!" He just continued to stare as if in shock. Psyche suddenly looked at Phoenix suspiciously. "You didn't go commando today, did you?"

"NO! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT?!" Phoenix yelled, her cheeks turning tomato-red.

Psyche just shrugged. "Just checking. By the look on Cap's face, you'd think you HAD gone commando."

Steve finally snapped out of it as Psyche said this, and he blushed profusely.

Phoenix, who was still upset that Cap had seen under her skirt, made an evil face and tried to strangle him. Psyche caught her by the tale though, and reeled her back away from Rogers. "Jeez, Phoenix! It's not like he saw you in the nude! You don't need to murder him for this!"

"CAP IS A PERV! CAP IS A PERV!" Thor began cheering in the background, clapping his hands with each word.

"You don't even know what that is, do you?"

Thor hunched his shoulders and looked down at the floor as if he felt ashamed as he muttered, "No..."

Psyche rolled her eyes as she continued, saying, "Didn't think so..."

To Psyche and the Avengers' right, they all heard a chocking/gasping sound and they all turned their heads to see Phoenix on top of a blue-faced Cap with her hands around his throat. Evidently, she had taken advantage of their distracted state to get her revenge.

Psyche ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Phoenix critically. "Phoenix! Stop strangling the man or I'll have Thor knock you out AND carry you to your room!" Psyche threatened.

Phoenix stopped instantly, jumping off Cap and muttering 'perv' to him as she walked away.

Thor pouted. "Why Phoenix hate me?"

"Can't say... maybe you ate her stash of poptarts?" she said while shrugging her shoulders once.

A millisecond later, Fury strode determinedly into the room with a green snake in his left hand. Stopping in the center of the room, he gave everyone severe looks and shook the snake in his hand.

Psyche watched Fury, alarmed and wary of his intentions, as she leaned toward Tony, whispering, "What the heck is he doing with a snake?"

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

Phoenix pointed at Thor as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "THOR PUT IT IN YOUR BED!"

Psyche looked at her with raised eyebrows. "He never said it was in his bed..."

"I SAW him do it," Phoenix insisted.

"Oh, really?" Psyche said suspciously, crossing her arms.

Phoenix morphed her head into an owl head using her magic and copied, "Oh, really?" Psyche remembered that is was the same owl from a picture Phoenix had sent to her a few days ago with the caption 'O RLY?'

"You mocking me, bro?" Psyche asked in a low tone.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... NO," Phoenix denied.

Psyche pursed her lips before moving on from the subject. "Anyways... what were we talking about?"

"Beats me," Phoenix replied cheerily.

Tony put on his thinking face, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

When no one answered, Psyche said, "Seriously! What were we talking about?"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy. "Why do you care?!"

Psyche looked straight ahead. "I don't know... why do I care?" she asked herself.

Phoenix raised her eyebrows and Thor gave her a weird look.

"What were we talking about?" Psyche asked again, completely forgetting what they were saying a few seconds ago.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HOW WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Phoenix shouted in frustration and annoyance.

"... oh yeah..."

"THOR - GO TO BED," Phoenix commanded randomly.

"Why does he have to?..." Psyche trailed off as she glanced at the clock. "Uh-oh. 9 o'clock."

"YESS!" Phoenix agreed.

"Okay, goodnight everyone!" Psyche said.

END

**Well, there's that chapter. I'm actually surprised that I actually wrote it all out today after all the updates yesterday. Then again, those were all very short chapters that I wrote yesterday. Still though. I'm proud of myself for getting this done.**

**Alright, the next chapter will be even longer than this one... then there will be a REALLY long one... then two shorter ones. Then that will be it! Err, not exactly IT, as in the END, but that will be the end of my sister and I's old RP convos until we start RPing regularly again.**

**Thank you for reading (if you've actually read this... I don't think a whole lot of people are reading this, but I find it fun to rewrite these RP convos even though it's also kinda tiring) and hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far.**

**Too-da-loo!**

**\- Morbid Fox**

**Added Mini-Bonus:**

The Avengers, Loki, and the two witch girls filed out of the living room, rubbing their eyes and yawning tiredly.

"So what you wanna do tomorrow?" Tony asked everyone.

"I don't know... sky dive off Stark Tower... visit the Lost City of Atlantis... get sucked into a TV show... we can decide later," Psyche replied.

"Agreed," Phoenix said, manually trying to hold her eyelids open.

"Hey, does anyone know if..."

Stark's voice died down as the group walked farther and father away from the living room where Fury was still holding the hissing snake in his hand.

Fury huffed in indignation as he brought the snake up and stared into it's beady little eyes. He then threw it across the room and crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid getting ignored by his parents.

Abruptly and without warning, all of the lights in the Tower switched off, leaving the Director in pure darkness and silence.

Until a hiss broke through the air. And then another. And another. And another. Before long, there was hissing on all sides, growing louder and louder by the second.

Fury sighed wearily and squinched his eyes closed as he turned the safety off of his handgun, preparing to fight a losing battle.

"I've had it with snakes..."


	8. Tell Me!

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..." Psyche sang as she sauntered into the room. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily - life's... something-something... a dream."

Tony and Phoenix stared, quesitoning her mental health. "What the h*** is wrong with you?"

"I don't know... what's wrong with you?" she returned the question. "Would you like me to sing something else?"

Phoenix looked at her, no amusement whatsoever in her eyes. "No."

Psyche squinted her eyes and did Blue Steel as she thought about the kiddy song she had just sung. "Life's... about a dream?"

Cap looked at her as if to say 'you seriously don't know, how can you not know, you're such a dingus' and said, "LIFE IS _LIKE _A DREAM!"

Psyche glanced at him, wondering why he was taking this so personally. "Sorry..."

Bored already, Psyche sat down on a couch and sighed. Looking around her, nobody seemed to notice as they all went about they're own business. Again Psyche sighed, and again, no one noticed. So she sighed even LOUDER. Still nobody even looked up. Psyche flopped onto her back on the couch and sighed, softer this time.

"What's with all the sighs, kiddo?" Tony asked.

Psyche looked up and glared at Tony. "Don't call me 'kiddo'. I'm not a kid."

Tony smirked. "Why not, KIDDO."

Psyche's eyes darkened noticeably and a growling noise resonated from the back of her throat.

Tony took one glance at her and then took off. Psyche followed right behind.

Psyche watched them go and then looked back at her drawing. She considered for a moment, glancing between the entry way and her drawing pad, before shrugging and setting her pad beside her, chasing after them.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, TONY!" Psyche shouted.

This only served to make Tony run faster out of fear. Unfortunate for Loki, he walked directly into his path causing the playboy to slam into him. Both fell to the ground with a grunt.

Psyche and Phoenix, who were right on Tony's heels, saw the two men fall and tried to stop, but they too had too much momentum and both tumbled onto the men.

Phoenix was the least affected, not having anyone on top of her and so she quickly stood, not wanting Cap to see up her skirt again.

Psyche groaned loudly. "I think I sprained my wrist," she complained. Switching her focus to Tony, she gave his back a good pound with her fist. "Great going, Tony."

"What did I do?" Tony asked indignantly.

"You're the imbecil who stopped so abruptly! You could have warned me!"

"And why would I do that? You were going to murder me!"

"As if I would murder you..."

"I'm 99% certain that you would."

Instead of answering, Psyche slammed her forehead into his back as hard as she could.

"Owww!"

Psyche wasn't paying attention though. She furrowed her eyebrows and sniffed Tony's shirt. "Ewww! How long has it been since you've taken a shower, dude?!"

"I have been keeping track..." Phoenix said from behind them. "... you don't wanna know how long..."

Psyche stuck her tongue and fake gagged. "Eww."

Loki, who had tried to be patient, had finally had enough of being smashed beneath two heavy bodies. "WILL YOU ALL GET OFF OF ME?!"

Psyche and Tony had almost forgotten that Reindeer Games was there, but they quickly obliged to his request.

"Sorry, Loki..." Psyche apologized, rubbing her still sore wrist.

"I'm not," Tony said.

Phoenix just stuck her tongue out and Loki narrowed his eyes at all of them.

Quietly, Psyche slid next to Tony and elbowed him in the ribs.

Psyche smiled sweetly. "We're even now," she said. Getting serious though, she added, "Just don't call me 'kiddo'."

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't."

Satisfed, Psyche jumped up on Tony's back and got herself comfortable. Psyche then saluted Loki, Phoenix, and Banner (who had just appeared). "See ya. Gitty up, boy!" Psyche said while kicking Stark in the side.

"Oww! Stop hurting me!" Tony moaned.

Leaning over, Psyche kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"I suppose..." Tony grumbled.

"Meow," Phoenix said.

"Okay..." Psyche then got an idea. Jumping off of Tony's back, she instead jumped onto Cap's "Gitty up, horsey! Gitty up!"

Capsicle's eyes bulged at the strain of keeping me up before finally he collapsed on the ground.

Phoenix clapped her hands and grinned. "You deserve it!"

Psyche raised an eyebrow at Cap. "You seriously can't hold me?"

"You're heavy!" he claimed.

"You're weak!" Psyche countered.

This sets off a full blown argument between them. Tony just watched interestedly while they fought, Loki was most likely still plotting Tony and the two witches demise for clobbering him, and Phoenix chuckled evily whenever Psyche made a blow at his 'enormous ego'.

Psyche cut off her insult abruptly, her eyebrows crinkling. "Umm... I-I have to go..." She climbed off of Cap and speed-walked to her room where she double locked the door; the mechanical lock on the door and a locking spell over her room.

Tony looked at everyone else once she was out of sight. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know... maybe she has a BOYFRIEND, Tony," Phoenix said with a smirk.

"No. She can't," Tony said in an alarmed tone.

"Yes. She can."

"Oh, come on! Who could possibly be her boyfriend?" Tony said in exasperation.

"RICK AND ROLL."

"Who the heck is that?"

Phoenix pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and typed in 'rick and roll' into YouTube. Once the video was over with, Tony was about ready to break down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S TOO OLD FOR HER! HE MIGHT EVEN BE DEAD! I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU JUST GOT RICK - AND - ROLLED!" Phoenix said with a laugh.

Tony looked at her with narrowed eyes and Cap made a creepy face at her.

"We should investigate," Tony continued, ignoring Cap's face for the time being.

"Why?" Phoenix whined.

"So we can see if Psyche has a boyfriend!"

"Jeez... learn to take a joke!"

"... that was a joke?"

"Yes!" Phoenix replied, irritated.

"Oh... well, we should still investigate!"

Trying to get Tony's mind off of Psyche, Phoenix tried to turn his focus onto Cap. "Hey! Cap Crap! What's with the grin?"

Tony looked too and froze. "That creepy expression on his face is a grin?"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!" Phoenix reprimanded angrily.

"Why don't you read his mind, Phoenix?" Tony challenged. "See what Capsicle is thinking."

Wary, but still wanting to know what was going on in Cap's head, she did just what Tony said. "O. M. G."

"WHAT?! WHAT IS HE THINKING?!" Tony asked, desperately wanting to know what had caused Phoenix to make such a grossed out expression.

Phoenix began vomiting uncontrollably and Tony shook her roughly as she did so. "TELL ME!"

Phoenix then fainted, falling to the floor. Cap looked very smug.

"COME ON!" Tony said in frustration. Giving up on Phoenix, he turned to Loki. "YOU! READ CAP'S MIND!"

Loki acquiesced and read his mind, but not without giving Tony a glare.

"Well?" Tony asked.

Loki looked sick beyond compare, except to maybe Phoenix. Vomiting, Loki repeated Phoenix's earlier statement before she had fainted.

"TELL. ME." Tony said with a wild look in his eyes.

Instead of obeying, Loki teleported to a random location in the tower where he began the process of trying to erase what he saw in Rogers' head.

Tony screamed at the top of his lungs in rage and then turned to Cap. "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING BEFORE I LOCK YOU UP!"

Cap looked away guiltily and said weakly, "Nothing..."

Having enough of this, he pulled cap violently to the prison area and chained the blonde to the wall. "I'll take the chains off when I find out what you were thinking!"

Clint, who had followed the duo to the prisons when Tony and Cap had passed him in the hall, was seriously considering calling up the closest mental ward to take the billionaire away for rehab.

"Tony," Clint started cautiously. "Don't you think this is a little overdramatic-"

"NO! I DON"T!" Tony interrupted, thinking he was being completely rational.

Clint gave up arguing.

Steve, who was momentarily distracted by the argument, was now struggling to get the cuffs off his wrist. He too gave up fighting after a few seconds, hanging his head in sorrow.

Tony simply smirked and walked out of the room, Clint following behind, feeling bad for the captain, but not willingly to risk Tony's wrath by letting him go.

Coming back to where Phoenix still laid on the ground, Tony and Clint found her twitching and with her tongue sticking out slightly.

Tony bent over her. "... Did you die?"

Phoenix opened her eyes and stood up like nothing had happened. "No."

"Can you tell me what Cap was thinking then?!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW AND I AM QUICKLY LOSING MY PATIENCE!"

"I'd say you've already lost it," Clint muttered, thinking of poor Rogers, stuck in the prisons.

Ignoring him, Tony continued begging. "JUST GIVE ME A HINT!"

"Dirty perv," Phoenix said simply.

"What?! I'm NOT a perv!" Tony shouted.

"No, that's the thint. Dirty perv."

"I know that! But who was it about?! And if you don't at least give me a GOOD hint, I'll assume it's about you." Tony threatened with a smirk.

"If I told you, you would kill Cap," Phoenix warned.

"I'm not a killer, so tell me!"

"NO!" Phoenix refused, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Fine! Then I'm guessing it's about you!"

"... yes.."

"... I now wish that I wouldn't have asked... I didn't think it was really about you..."

"Cap is such a perv," Phoenix said angrily.

"Yeah... should I leave him locked up overnight?" Tony asked hopefully.

"YES!" Phoenix agreed, shooting both fists into the air.

"Okay," Tony says happily, fullying intending to leave him there for 3 days at the very least unless someone REALLY needed him. "So... what do we do about Psyche?"

*10 Seconds Later*

Phoenix pounded on Pscyhe's door forcefully with Tony by her side. "PSCYCHE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Go away guys!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?'" Phoenix questioned loudly.

"... meditating..."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

"What does that even mean?" Tony asked Phoenix.

"You are the fart sometimes..." Phoenix said straight faced.

Tony rolled eyes. "Whatever... UNLOCK THE DOOR PSYCHE!"

"... I don't want to."

Phoenix grinned. "Okay!" She then used her magic to teleport Tony and her into Psyche's room.

"Hey! You weren't suppose to be able to get in here! I thought I put up a charm!" Psyche asked irritatedly.

Phoenix gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "You think I can't hack a charm?"

"I see you have been practicing your magic."

Phoenix just grinned evily.

Rather than yelling more, Psyche sighed and lied back down on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"... will you leave me alone?!"

***wipes sweat off brow* Whew! I worked a long time on that today. So, 1,702 words; I think that was longer than the last one... yeah, I think the last chapter stayed in the hundreds. The next chapter will probably double 1,700 and will be the longest chapter in here of the old RP convos my sister and I have done. The 'outline' itself is already almost 1,100 words... that'll be just****_ fun_****. *sarcasm***

**\- Morbid Fox**


End file.
